


Lost in London

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: I guess it's sort of depressing, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, i was really sad when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: After a world meeting in England, Iceland meets a really cute boy, but there's one problem. The boy's human. Still, despite the other countries warnings, Iceland falls in love. But this kind of love can only end in tragedy.





	

Emil was in love.

He didn't know how it happened. It just did.

Maybe it was the shy smile. Maybe it was the silver-blue eyes. Maybe it was the way the sunlight made his light brown hair look red.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

From the moment he made eye contact with the boy, he felt his heart skip a beat, and he was won over.

It was after a world meeting. After hours and hours of listening to England and France argue, Germany yelling, Italy...well, being Italy, and America being an annoying ass. He was feeling irritable, which was nothing new, but the moment he saw the boy, it felt like time itself had stopped. Everything around him seemed to disappear, except for the boy and himself. Of course, that stupid idiot, Denmark had to knock into him, and ruin the moment.

When he looked back, the boy was walking away. He pushed aside the stupid blonde, ran towards the boy and grabbed his sleeve, surprising the boy. Suddenly, he realized that he had no idea what to say.

The boy looked at him curiously, blushing. He too, had been watching the silver-haired boy, entranced with the purple color of his eyes.

Emil finally found the courage to speak. "I-I'm sorry. I just....I don't know..." He paused, his face flushing red. 'Shit. That was stupid. He probably thinks I'm a creepy pervert or something.'

"I-it's okay." The boy smiled. That shy smile that had caught Emil's eye the first time he saw it. "My name's William."

He was British. Emil never thought he liked British accents until he heard William talk. 'What the hell, Emil?? Of course he's British!! We're in London!!' Emil thought.

"My name's Emil. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." William extended his hand to Emil, who, in turn, took it and gave him a small handshake. The feeling of their skin making contact sent an electric sort of excitement through both of their bodies.

Emil shivered and bit his lip, like he always did when he was feeling shy. "I-" He was cut off by Denmark. Who, was quite possibly the most obnoxious country in the world. Next to America, of course.

"Eyyyy! Icey! Wanna get out of here after this? I'm starving! Sve and Fin are with your big brother over there." He pointed. "C'mon. They're all waiting!"

Emil pushed him away. "Fuck off. I already see guys enough as it is. So, go away. I'll see you later."

Denmark pouted. "You're so cruel. Oh well. See ya later! You're really missing out!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go away." Emil turned back to William, who laughed awkwardly.

"Is he a friend?"

"More like 'unfortunate acquaintance'." Emil groaned, making William laugh.

"I've had a few of those..."

"I've had quite a few of those. About 99% of all the people here." He gestured towards the other nations, who were still filing out of the meeting room.

"Woah. That's quite a few people. Do you work with them?"

"You...could say that." He looked around the crowd. Italy was hanging off of Germany, Romano was cussing out Spain, Belarus was following Russia around, Belgium was talking about something with Seychelles, America was laughing obnoxiously. Definitely not people he would willingly work with on a frequent basis.

"That's... A lot of people."

"Yeah..."

"Do you work for a big company? Or...the EU or something?"

"...no. I don't really work, exactly...."

William tilted his head to one side. "Hmm...." Then, he got an idea, and clapped his hands together. "Hey, let's go get something to eat, and if I can guess what your job is, then you'll pay the bill. But if I can't, then I'll pay the bill. Deal?"

Emil raised an eyebrow. "Hm. I highly doubt that you can guess what it is."

"Then, you'll get a free dinner." William shrugged. "So, what do you say? I know this really nice Italian restaurant a couple blocks away."

Emil looked back at the other nations, then back at William. "Whatever. I've been around these idiots long enough anyways."

William cheered and grabbed Emil's hand. "This way!"

Emil smiled softly. He was in love.

**********************

"Um...spy?"

"Nope."

".....bloody hell. I give up."

Emil grinned. "Ha. Told you that you couldn't do it."

William sighed and rested his head on his fist. "Yeah, yeah. I guess I'm paying the bill."

"I guess you are."

"Yep....so, where are you from? I've never heard an accent like yours before."

"Iceland."

"Ooh! Is it cold there?"

Emil laughed. "That's what everyone thinks immediately, upon hearing the name. In reality, it is cold and icy in some places, but, there's also a lot of hot springs and volcanoes."

"Oooh. It sounds cool. I want to go there. Well, now I do. I've always wanted to go to a hot spring."

"Yeah. Everyone loves the hot springs. Especially my friend Fin...Tino...I'm guessing you're from around here."

William nodded. "Yes. Born and raised right here in London."

"...I never really liked England..."

William raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Well....I mean, not until now..." Emil bit his lip. "....oh god. That was weird. Did I really just say that? That's really awkward. I mean, I only just met you." He looked away blushing.

William giggled. "Don't worry. I like you too."

Emil stopped his rambling. "You do?"

"Of course! Why else would I ask you out?"

Emil smiled, his heart pounding. "I like you too."

William tapped his fingers on the table, thinking. "Hm...let's play the question game."

"What's that?"

"I ask a question and we both answer, then you ask a question and we both answer."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll start.....do you have any pets?"

"Um....I have a puffin...I guess he's sort of a pet. But he is a complete and total ass."

William stared at him, wide eyed. "Seriously? That's bloody amazing!! I have a fish...I'm kind of lame."

"Fish can be cool. What kind of fish is it?"

"A goldfish."

Emil laughed. "Goldfish are cool."

"Yeah, yeah. I've always wanted a dog, but my mum is allergic, so I haven't been able to get one. But, as soon as I'm able to save enough money to move out, I'm going to buy a puppy... A golden retriever. I love those. They're my favorite animal...but, enough about me. Your turn to ask a question."

Emil thought for a moment before asking his question. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Mulan."

"The...Disney movie?"

William nodded.

"Never seen it."

"No way! You'll have to watch it!! It's so good....now, you have to say your favorite movie."

"I really don't like movies all that much."

William laughed. "Then why did you ask that question?"

"Because it was the first one to come to my mind, other than 'what's your favorite color', which is quite possibly the worst 'get to know you' question. Ever."

"Hah! True. Oh well, it's my turn. Do you like to draw?"

"Draw?"

William nodded.

"As in pictures?"

William nodded again.

"Well...no...I never really tried, actually."

"Yeah...I've tried, but I'm horrible at it. I wish I could draw."

"I know a guy who's a really good artist. Maybe I could introduce you to him sometime. He loves people. But, when he starts to talk, he never stops. I don't know how his boyfriend handles it....at least I think they're dating...."

"You think...?"

"Yeah. He's Italian, so you never know."

"Ahh. Of course. Is he flirty?"

"Very."

"That's what I've heard." William said, with an amused smile on his face.

Emil smiled. "Well, then what you've heard is true."

William smiled back at him, blushing. "By the way, how long are you planning on staying in England?"

"Well....I was planning on heading back tomorrow, but an extra day won't hurt. But, if I stay longer than that, my brother will throw a fit. Plus, I have to get back to work."

"Oh!! You never told me what you do for work!!"

Emil thought for a second. "It's complicated... I'll tell you next time."

"Next time as in...."

"Next time I'm in England."

"When will that be?"

"As soon as possible."

"How soon is as soon as possible?"

"Um...it depends. But, I'll try my best to come back quickly. I mean, now I have something to come here for."

William blushed. "And what would that be?"

"I...think you know."

William's hand brushed against Emil's hand. "So...are we going to go out together tomorrow? I can show you the city. I know it pretty well. There's lots of fun stuff to do too."

Emil slowly placed his hand on William's. "That would be great."

**********************

"You seem happy. Did something happen while we were in England?" Finland grinned at Iceland, as he was cleaning off the table after dinner.

Iceland shrugged, nonchalantly. "Maybe? Why?"

"What happened? Did you do some fun things?"

"You could say that."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Heeeeyyy. Don't be that way."

"I'll be whatever way I want to be." Iceland's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and smiled softly when he saw that it was William.

From: William  
To: Emil

Hi :) how has your day been?

Finland squealed and tried to peek at his phone. "Who is it?? Who are you texting? I saw that smile!!"

Iceland turned and walked out of the room. "Nobody. Now, go bug Sve or something."

"Awwwwww." Finland pouted.

From: Emil  
To: William

Exhausting. How has yours been?

From: William  
To: Emil

Also exhausting. There was a couple more bodies than usual today

From: Emil  
To: William

Bodies?

From: William  
To: Emil

Oh!! Did I not tell you? I work as a mortician

From: Emil  
To: William

Are you serious? You seem way too sweet to be working that job

From: William  
To: Emil

Well, someone has to do it. Plus, it can be fun!!

From: Emil  
To: William

You're something else

From: William  
To: Emil

XD I hope that's a good thing

From: Emil  
To: William

It is

From: William  
To: Emil

Yay!! You're something else too, mister mystery job

From: Emil  
To: William

I hope that's a good thing

From: William  
To: Emil

Oh, definitely

From: Emil  
To: William

That's good to know

From: William  
To: Emil

Hey, Emil? Can I tell you something?

From: Emil  
To: William

Of course

From: William  
To: Emil

I think I love you

From: William  
To: Emil

Wow. That was kind of weird. And sudden. Sorry.

Emil blushed.

From: Emil  
To: William

I think I love you too

From: Emil   
To: William

I think I fell in love the first time I saw you. There's just something about you. I don't know what it is, but it caught me head on.

From: William  
To: Emil

Really?? :D That's actually when I think I fell in love too

From: Emil  
To: William

Really?

From: William  
To: Emil

Yes. Also, when do you think you'll come back? It's been six months already! Can you believe it?

'That's right.' Emil thought. 'It has been six months.'

From: Emil  
To: William

I'm not sure...I'll try for next month.

From: William  
To: Emil

Really?? Yay!!

From: William  
To: Emil

My mum is calling me, I'll have to text you later. Keep me informed!

From: Emil  
To: William

Okay

From: William  
To: Emil

I love you

From: Emil  
To: William

I love you too

On both ends, both of the boys nearly died of happiness.

**********************

William rested his head on Emil's bare chest. "You still haven't told me what you do for a living."

Emil intertwined his fingers with William's. "Yeah."

"You should tell me now, so you don't forget."

Emil sighed. "It's kind of hard to explain."

William looked up at him. "We have all night. And tomorrow."

"Um...well. Remember that meeting? The one where we first met?"

"Mhm. How could I forget?"

"Well, it was a world meeting."

"So, you represent Iceland at the meeting...?"

"Well, it's more like....I am Iceland."

"Huh?"

"I'm the country of Iceland. The other people there were other countries. The obnoxious blonde you sort of met...the one who wanted me to go with him and the others to go out to eat. He's Denmark. My brother is Norway."

William stared at him, wide eyed. "Wow. What does England look like?"

"Um...he has blonde hair and really bushy eyebrows."

"Cool! I wonder if I'll get to meet him one day!"

Emil laughed and William looked at him, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Most people would be really confused or freaked out. Especially if they just slept with a country."

William giggled. "Well, I think it's cool. Maybe I'd be freaked out if you were like a robot or a walking rock, but I think that we've confirmed that you're not." He said, climbing on top of Emil. "But, just to be certain...."

**********************

When Iceland arrived back home, he found Finland, Sweden, Norway, and Denmark all sitting around his kitchen table.

"Why are you all here? I don't need a welcome home party. If that's what this is." Iceland said, shaking off his coat and placing it on a hook.

The other four looked around at each other, waiting for somebody to start.

Eventually, Denmark sighed. "Fine. I'll say it. Ice? We know that you've been seeing a human."

Iceland froze in his tracks. "Where did you hear that?"

"England." This time it was Finland to speak up.

Iceland sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course. But, even if I am, it doesn't affect anyone, so why do you all care so much?"

"B'c'se y'r h'rt w'll j'st b' br'k'n." Sweden said, quietly. (Ahem. Translation: because your heart will just be broken).

"How do you know that? We're doing just fine!" Iceland said, growing angry.

"I believe you. It's just that..." Finland paused. "It's... Just that....we age much slower than humans."

"So?" Iceland growled.

"So...it means that he'll be dead before you know it. Human lives are short." Denmark replied.

Iceland gritted his teeth. "So?"

"Have you ever heard the story of Davie?" Norway asked.

Iceland shook his head and crossed his arms.

Norway sighed. "Should we tell him?"

"Might as well." Denmark muttered.

"Oh boy." Iceland muttered.

Norway took a deep breath before he began. "Okay. So, when America was younger, he made a friend with a little boy named Davie. But, Davie aged quickly. Like humans do. And he died before America knew it."

"Soooo. In conclusion, don't get attached to humans. All the nations that have, had had their hearts broken. Like, France and Joan of Arc, Prussia and Old Fritz, Russia and General Winter...." Denmark said.

Norway elbowed Denmark. "General Winter is just a term that they used to describe how the cold winter conditions caught armies unaware and saved Russia, dumbass."

Iceland glared at all of them. "I don't care. Just leave me alone. I'll do what I want. I'm not under your control." And with that, he stormed off.

The other countries looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Finland asked, quietly.

**********************

It was two years before Emil got to see William again. It only felt like a few days to Emil, but an eternity to William.

Emil rested his head on William's shoulder as they watched Mulan.

"Emil?" William asked, softly.

"Hm?" Emil replied, sleepily.

"...what's going to happen after I die? To you, I mean."

Emil furrowed his brow. "Let's not talk about that."

"....I wish I was like you. A country or whatever."

"Why?"

"That way, we could be together without fear of me dying anytime soon."

"Yeah....but don't worry. You'll be alive for a very long time. And I'll be right there next to you the whole way."

"Even when I'm an old wrinkly man?"

"Even when you're an old wrinkly man."

William giggled and placed a small kiss on Emil's lips.

After a few more minutes of silence, William spoke up again. "I like the rain." He said, staring out the window, where small water droplets were dripping down the clear glass window.

"That was pretty random."

"Yeah...but isn't it pretty? It's like little fairies falling down from the sky and joining together to water the plants." William made little 'rain sounds' and tapped Emil's arm with his fingers. "Plop. Plop. Plop."

Emil laughed. "Only you would come up with that."

William stopped his little 'rain demonstration' and snuggled in closer. "Maybe so."

"Maybe so."

Emil looked out the window, thinking that he might like the rain now.

**********************

The next time Emil was able to get back to England was eleven months later. He had pulled all his work together to be able to see his boyfriend.

As soon as his plane unloaded, he looked around, anxiously for the brunette British boy, but he was nowhere to be found. After waiting for two hours, without sign of his boyfriend, Emil decided that he must have been busy with work or something. So, he decided to just walk to his house.

But, when he got there, he found there was a For Sale sign sitting on the front lawn. He was becoming worried. Why would William move without telling him?

He didn't know where William's workplace was, so he decided he would just call England and have him track him down. He just hoped that England was nearby at the moment.

He pulled out his phone and clicked on England's contact number, 'Loud, British Ass'.

Ring

Ring

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Hi. It's Emil."

There was a pause. "Hello, Emil."

"I was calling to ask if you knew where William is. I know you don't really approve our relationship, but I think he might be mad at me? He didn't pick me up, and he really hasn't texted me for a month or so, and he moved without telling me. I just want to talk to him. And I know you can find him. Probably."

"....Emil...." Arthur sighed. "Um...where are you?"

Emil looked around for the street sign. "Ah. Charleston Street."

"Okay...there's a small café down that street. Go there and wait for me."

"Do you know where he is?"

".....yes."

"Okay! I'll meet you there! Be quick."

"Okay...…"

**********************

Arthur walked into the café, shaking the rain water off of himself. He looked around for Emil, then spotted him in a corner at the back of the café. He took a deep breath before walking over.

"Hello, Emil." He said, quietly. "It's been a while since I saw you last." Arthur sat down across from Emil.

"Yeah. So, where is he?" Emil asked, chewing on his lip.

Arthur looked at the table and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's... I don't know how to say this.."

"Is he hurt?? Just tell me where he is!!" Emil said, quickly growing more and more anxious.

Arthur rubbed at his eyes. Emil was so young. He didn't deserve this. "He's not hurt. At least, not anymore."

Emil breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. That's good. Where is he now?"

Arthur remained silent, avoiding looking at the young country's hopeful, naïve face. He knew that if he did, he would start crying.

"Arthur?"

"He's at St. Richard's cemetery." Arthur whispered.

"What? Did one of his parents die? That would make sense why he was not replying to me. Maybe he was upset and needed space...."

A tear escaped from Arthur's eye. He really didn't want to break the news to the boy. "No...he died."

The world around Emil froze. Just like it did when he first saw William. Just, this time, it wasn't a warm happy feeling like it had been then. This time, it felt cold and dark. Like ice. "What..."

Arthur took a deep breath. "He was hit by a drunk driver three weeks ago. He died almost immediately. There was nothing anyone could do..... He was buried last week at St. Richard's cemetery."

Emil stood up, sharply, making the table shake, and the other people in the café to look over. "No. You're lying."

"Emil..."

"YOU'RE LYING!!" He ran out of the café and into the rain, which was falling like tears from the dark clouds above. The rain he had come to love - as it reminded him of William's 'little fairies', which reminded him of William's cute smile and calm, happy expression on his face as he looked out the window - seemed dark and threatening. He ran all around the city, the tears on his face being masked by the rain. After two hours, he found it. St. Richard's cemetery.

"He's not here. It's just some sick joke. William's not buried here. He's alive and finishing up his job and waiting for me." Emil sniffled, then walked through the graveyard, reading every grave, looking for only one. Then, under a small tree, he found it.

William A. Jackson  
1994-2015  
Beloved son and friend.  
May you be taken into the arms of the angels

Emil felt his heart stop, and he fell to his knees, collapsing on the gravestone, and crushing the soggy flowers that were left by the grave. "No. No. No. No. Why? You were supposed to live to be a wrinkly old man. I was supposed to stay by your side. You shouldn't be dead. It's all my fault. I should have come back more often." Emil sobbed, hugging the gravestone. "Dammit. Don't leave me all alone..."

Emil stayed there, crying until he fell asleep, still holding onto the gravestone.

**********************

When he woke up, he was in his own bed, his eyes raw from crying, and with no idea how he got there.

Finland walked in and gasped when he saw Emil looking around. "You're finally awake! Hey, take it easy. You have a fever."

Iceland stared blankly at the ceiling. William was dead. Nothing else mattered. The only thing that did was gone now.

Finland looked at the boy, sadness written all over his face. He had expected Iceland's heart to be broken, just not this soon. He had assumed that he would have more time with him. Maybe it would have been easier if Iceland could at least know the boy was going to die, and get to say goodbye.

All of the Nordics stayed quiet around Iceland. Even Iceland's puffin, who was normally loud and obnoxious, actually shut up for once.

England wanted to visit him, but he knew that the boy most likely did not want to see him.

 

One day, Finland knocked softly on Iceland's door. Iceland didn't reply. Instead, he stared at the ceiling blankly. "Ice, we need to talk....I know that it's a really hard time for you right now, but your people really need you. Sve has been taking care of a lot of the political stuff in your country, but he has his own country to take care of too."

There was no response.

"Please talk to me." Finland sat on the edge of the bed. "Ice. Please?"

There was still no response.

**************************

"He's been in his room moping for ten months! This is getting ridiculous." Denmark huffed.

Finland sighed. "He's heartbroken."

"That's no excuse! His people need him!"

"Like you would understand anything about feelings anyways." Norway muttered from the corner of the room he was sitting in, reading a book.

"Nope! And even if I did, I wouldn't let it get in the way of my job."

"You're an insensitive asshole." Norway said, glaring at him.

**********************

Emil was walking. In the rain. On the streets of...England, was it?

Then, there was William. Alive, healthy William. Smiling that same bright smile that Emil had fallen in love with.

Emil gasped and grinned brightly. "You're alive!!!" He began running towards him.

Then, before he could reach him, a car hit the British boy. Emil tried to scream and run towards him, but couldn't. It was as if he was being held back by an invisible barrier. He thrashed around as hard as he could, trying his best to get through.

But he couldn't.

All Emil could do was watch the life drain out of those bright eyes, and his brown hair become sticky and red with blood.

William reached towards Emil, begging for him to help. But Emil could do nothing. William's hand went limp, and the last breath escaped from his lips.

Emil screamed.

***********************

"..d...."

"Ic...."

"Iceland!!!"

Iceland shot up in bed, breathing heavily, and crying. "W-w....h-he...."

Finland's arms wrapped around Iceland's body, and his hands rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Shhh...it was just a nightmare. It's not real."

Iceland sobbed and clung on to Finland's shirt.

"It was real."

*************************

Three months later, Iceland managed to drag himself out of bed and run his country. Finland had hugged him, Norway had also hugged him (at least he thought it was a hug...it was kind of a weird hug), Denmark had given him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, and Sweden had given a curt nod.

But, Iceland wasn't anywhere near the way he was before. He never talked to anyone, only responding with small nods.

 

The next world meeting, Iceland didn't even try to pay attention. He just stared blankly at the floor. All the other countries stared at him, whether they meant to or not.

Germany cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "Ahem...um...Iceland, my country's people have agreed to support you financially through your economic crisis going on currently."

Iceland didn't reply. He didn't even care.

"Okay...well, that is all for this meeting. Thank you for actually being tolerable people this meeting." Germany said, looking pointedly at France and England, who, in turn, glared at each other.

The countries began filing out of the room, some shooting Iceland some sympathetic glances.

After all the other countries had left, Iceland waited a few seconds before breaking down completely, his body shaking violently with each sob. The meeting was like applying salt to his wound, as it had been after the last world meeting that he had met William. He couldn't stand being in the building, but couldn't bring himself to leave.

He heard a tiny pair of footsteps approach, then arms wrapped around him. He wanted to push whoever it was away, but instead clenched onto their shirt and cried harder. The person didn't say anything. They just held him, rubbing his back and stroking his hair with their fingers, as if he was a small child that a mother was comforting. The two of them stayed like that until Iceland had run out of tears.

"It'll be okay." A voice with an Italian accent whispered. Iceland assumed that it had to be Italy Veniziano, because Italy Romano was kind of an insensitive asshole.

Iceland's quick, sharp breathing, slowly went down. Soon, it had turned into slow, easy breaths, and Italy realized that Iceland had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and lowered the younger boy's head onto his lap, so he could sleep fairly comfortably.

************************

Germany walked back into the meeting room ten minutes later, looking for Italy, and was surprised to find Italy sleeping, with Iceland on his lap, also asleep. He smiled and took off his coat, then placed it gently over Italy's shoulders. He wondered if he should stay in the room and wait for them to wake up, or go into the other room to finish paperwork and come check in later. He decided on the second one.

************************

When Italy awoke, he looked down at Iceland, who was still sleeping; he patted his hair, gently. He hardly knew him, but he was really sad, so he wanted to help him. He wondered how long he had been asleep, and glanced around the room for a clock, unable to find one. He sighed and shrugged. Oh well.

*************************

The next world meeting, the other countries noticed that Iceland was slowly, but surely returning to his normal, grumpy self, to the relief of everyone.

"Hey, Icey, we're all going out for lunch after the meeting. Do you wanna tag along? I'll pay for you." Denmark asked, cheerfully.

Iceland shrugged. "...sure. Why not."

Denmark grinned brightly. "Sweet!! I'll come find you after the meeting!"

"Yeah, yeah"

*************************

After the meeting, Iceland stood off, away from the other countries, waiting for the other Nordics, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. When he turned, he saw a cute, shortish Asian boy, whose hair seemed to have a light brown glow to it in the sun.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you that your hair looks pretty cool. I mean, it's kinda a silver color. It's pretty cool." The boy said.

Emil blushed. "Thanks...."

"Do...you wanna go out to lunch or something?"

Emil paused for a moment, before answering. "I guess..."

"Thank god. My older brothers are trying to get me to socialize with other countries." He said, sticking out his tongue, and glancing around. "Oh yeah. I'm Leon, by the way. Or, Hong Kong. Whichever one you want." He extended his hand to Emil.

Emil took his hand and shook it, firmly. "I'm Emil. Or Iceland."

"Lit. So, what kind of restaurants do you like?"

************************

"Imma go find Icey now." Denmark said, starting to walk away, but he was stopped by Finland.

"No. I think....he's gonna go with someone else~" he said, pointing to Emil walking away, Leon's hand resting casually on Emil's back.

"Ah...dammit. Shouldn't we stop him?? This happened a couple years ago. And you remember how that ended..." Denmark muttered.

"Mm. True. But this time, it's not a human."

"Huh?"

"I forgot his name, but I know he's like us. I see him at meetings."

"So..."

"So, let them be. Where do you guys want to go for lunch?"

************************

Fin~

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh :p I'm sorry that this story sucks. I've been really depressed lately, so I've only really felt like writing sad stuff :( but don't worry!! Im feeling a lot better, so I'm finally working on finishing my other ones!!!! Thank you all~


End file.
